supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Annalee Braddock (Resurrected)
Early History Annalee was born to Wendy Braddock and the King Of England. Annalee was born that night when Elizabeth was supposed to be attending a party, When Annalee came out, she had a Psychic butterfly surrounding her entire body, which was unusual for a baby. Elizabeth had left Annalee with the King. History At the age of 15 she was introduced to her friend Dana Maxwell. Annalee had already had her abilitys and she had found out Dana was a mutant aswell. They had kept them hidden for the most part as children, except when they were approached by a woman, Jean Grey, she had went to their parents, family, guardians and asked permission to take them to the school. Which they got the permission to go, they had been weirded out as Jean had been Dana's' teacher. Emma Frost had Personally taught Annalee. Annalee excelled in the art of her Telepathy and Empathy, but in which turned out she could use psychic energy to levitate things. Emma had then taken over teaching them both, teaching them the art of suduction, ect. Annalee's' Death/Return Annalee was sent back to England for a million, from in which she was receiving telepathic calls. When she arrived she had been searching throughout England for the one calling for her. When she had found the person they had been fooling her into going on a mission with them, in which in the midst of the battle they all turned againist her, and ended up kxlling her. Her return Annalee's' younger half sister, of the royal side had ressurected her with her mutant ability's, and had told Annalee to take the throne. Annalee denied the offer letting her younger sister take her place as queen, until she was ready of course. She thanked her sister for bringing her back, as she returned to the x-men and rekindled with Dana, Jean, Emma. Soon all of them became close. Powers Remote Empathy:'''The ability to feel, sense and understand other people's feelings and emotions on an advanced level and range. * '''Empathic Augmentation: Annalee can augment any/all emotions/feelings/moods of others, increasing the existing emotions and affecting their control over their actions, even overloading them. * Emotion Restriction: Annalee can lock the emotions of others, forcing them to feel only one kind of emotion at any/all times. * Empathic Healing: Annalee is able to heal emotional wounds, but can't heal physical wounds. * Empathic Probability: Annalee is able to tap into the emotions of others and manipulate their emotions or abilities to cause certain effects to her favor. * Lie Detection: Annalee is able to sense when someone is lying, as lying can cause an irregularity in one's emotions. Remote Telepathy: Annalee can read and sense another person's thoughts, communicate with them mentally and affect their minds and thoughts on an advanced level and Range. Psycho-Ergokinesis: Annalee can create, shape and manipulate psychic energy in various ways, including manifesting in material form Psionic regeneration: Annalee can repair herself using Telekinesis, with the her strength/mental strength and power over psionics defining the rate of regeneration. If they she powerful enough, she can repair herself to molecular, atomic, or even subatomic level, if focusing. Telepathic Negation: She can negate any other psychics telepathic abilitys for a short time, this cannot be blocked/stopped avoided.